plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cactus
Cactus (tạm dịch: Xương Rồng) là một loại cây tấn công, bắn đạn thẳng và được giới thiệu lần đầu trong Plants vs. Zombies. Trong Plants vs. Zombies, Cactus có khả năng tương đương như Peashooter, ngoại trừ việc nó bắn ra gai, và có thể vươn cao lên để bắn hạ bóng bay của Balloon Zombie. Sát thương gây ra bởi Cactus cũng y hệt như Peashooter vậy. Tuy nhiên, trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, nó lại là một cây cao cấp và được quảng cáo trong trailer của Neon Mixtape Tour Side A, và có vẻ như nó là sự hòa trộn của Bloomerang, Scaredy-shroom và Spikeweed. Tại đây, nó bắn ra gai có thể đâm xuyên qua 2 hoặc 3 zombie, rồi chui xuống đất khi zombie đến gần, y như Scaredy-shroom, trong khi vẫn gây ra sát thương như Spikeweed. Đạn của Cactus có thể bị bật lại bởi Jester Zombie, nhưng hiệu ứng do Plant Food mang lại thì không. Nguồn gốc Cactus có thể được dựa trên bất kì thành viên nào trong chi Cactacae (chi Xương rồng), nhưng nó có vẻ giống nhất với loài xương rồng Saguaro (Carnegiea gigantea), mặc dù nó có hoa màu đỏ chứ không phải màu trắng. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Cactus Cactuses shoot spikes that can hit both ground and air targets. Damage: normal Range: ground and air She's prickly, sure, but Cactus's spikes belie a spongy heart filled with love and goodwill. She just wants to hug and be hugged. Most folks can't hang with that, but Cactus doesn't mind. She's been seeing an armadillo for a while and it really seems to be working out. Cost: 125 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Hit RECHARGE: Fast Cactus fires a penetrating thorn that can damage multiple enemies! Special: hides and does ground damage when zombies are near Things have really changed for Cactus lately. Book deals, movies, truck show appearances... she's just trying to focus on staying humble and launching thorns like always. Nâng cấp Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Đạn của Cactus sẽ được tích điện, nâng số đối tượng đâm xuyên của nó lên gấp đôi. Cactus cũng sẽ vĩnh viễn gây sát thương gấp đôi cho đến khi nó chết, cho dù đang bắn hay đang trốn. Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Weakness Detection (Phát hiện điểm yếu): Bắn ra gai vào đối tượng với lượng máu thấp nhất, và khi máu của kẻ thù xuống dưới 30%, nó sẽ gây ra sát thương gấp 2,5 lần. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Plants vs. Zombies Nhiệm vụ chính của Cactus là bắn hạ Balloon Zombie trước khi chúng vượt qua được hàng phòng thủ của người chơi, biến chúng thành những zombie thông thường và có thể bị tiêu diệt bởi các loại cây khác. Trong khi nó có thể hiệu quả ở những màn thông thường, số lượng cực lớn Balloon Zombie trong Survival Mode, cộng với khả năng hạn chế của Xương Rồng trước những mối đe dọa khác khiến nó không phải là một sự lựa chọn sáng giá sau này. Cactus cũng phải cạnh tranh với Cattail, loại cây có thể ngắm bắn zombie ở bất cứ vị trí nào và gây ra gấp đôi sát thương nhưng lại có vấn đề với việc chọn đối tượng, cũng như Blover, loại cây thổi bay tất cả Balloon Zombie trên màn hình và cả sương trong các màn Fog. Người chơi nên trồng một cột toàn Cactus để đảm bảo an toàn trước những Balloon Zombie có thể xuất hiện. Cactus cũng có thể dùng để đạt được thành tích "Don't Pea in the Pool", nhưng không nên vì sức sát thương thấp cộng với việc không xuất hiện của Balloon Zombie trong các màn Pool. Các loại cây cẩu đạn và Fume-shroom sẽ thích hợp hơn trong trường hợp này. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sức mạnh chính của Cactus ở đây là tính linh hoạt của nó: Nó có thể trồng ở phía sau hàng phòng thủ để bắn zombie, cũng như ở phía trước để tấn công như Spikeweed. So với các loại cây đâm xuyên khác như Laser Bean hay A.K.E.E., Cactus cũng có khả năng sát thương cao hơn hẳn, thậm chí cao hơn nếu có Plant Food. Tuy nhiên, tính đâm xuyên không đáng tin cậy của Cactus khiến nó không thể đảm đương được cả một đội quân hùng hậu zombie. Cactus là lựa chọn hay để giải quyết Zombie Chickens và Ice Weasels vì nó có thể bắn xuyên qua nhiều đối tượng cùng lúc. Cactus cũng có thể tiêu diệt rất tốt Shield Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie và Pianist Zombie, vì đạn của nó có khả năng xuyên qua hàng rào chắn của chúng. Vì khi chui xuống đất, Cactus tấn công như một cây Spikeweed, nó có thể phá ngay thùng của Barrel Roller Zombie hay lập tức giết Pianist Zombie; tuy nhiên, nó cũng sẽ chết ngay, ngay cả khi có Plant Food. Mặt khác, Cactus không thể giết được Excavator Zombie, kể cả nếu đạn của nó có bắn tới zombie này. .]]Trong Neon Mixtape Tour, Cactus có lợi thế trước hầu hết các loại zombie tại đây, vì nhạc nền của chúng không có ảnh hưởng nhiều lắm đến nó. Punk Zombie không kể đá nó, MC Zom-B không thể dùng micrô để tấn công nó, Glitter Zombie không thể giết nó ngay lập tức, và Breakdancer Zombie cùng zombie nó đá cũng sẽ vẫn bị ảnh hưởng bởi khả năng tấn công dưới đất của Cactus. Điều đó khiến cho Cactus là một lựa chọn sáng giá trong thế giới này. Tuy nhiên, điều duy nhất cần lưu ý là sóng âm do Hair Metal Gargantuar gây ra vẫn có thể giết nó, nếu nó không trốn dưới đất; và máy trò chơi điện tử của Arcade Zombie vẫn có thể đè chết nó, bất kể nó có đang trốn hay không. Cactus lại đặc biệt hữu dụng để xử lý những con khủng long bọc giáp Ankylosaurus, vì chúng không thể đẩy zombie vượt qua Cactus nếu nó được trồng ở cột thứ ba từ phải sang. Tuy nhiên, không giống như game đầu tiên, sử dụng nó để tấn công Balloon Zombie lại là một lựa chọn tồi, vì gai Cactus không còn có thể bắn vỡ bóng bay được nữa. Chỉ dùng cây này khi có một lượng lớn zombie, hay đã được hỗ trợ để hạ zombie này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Cactus và Dusk Lobber là những cây duy nhất được dựa trên xương rồng thật. * Cactus, Celery Stalker, Shamrock, Shamrockstar, và Scaredy-shroom là những cây duy nhất trốn xuống đất. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Khi vươn cao lên, Cactus sẽ cao bằng Tall-nut, thậm chí nó có thể chặn lại zombie nhảy sào hay cưỡi cá heo nếu vươn lên đúng lúc. * Cactus không thể tấn công nếu trồng trên phần nghiêng mái nhà, trừ khi từ cột thứ năm trở đi. * Cactus là cây duy nhất thay đổi chiều cao của nó trong game. * Cactus là một trong mười hai cây xuất hiện trên bảng danh sách cây sau khi người chơi có được Grave Buster ở phiên bản online của game, những cây khác bao gồm Ice-shroom, Lily Pad, Potato Mine, Threepeater, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Doom-shroom và Blover. * Trên màn hình chờ, nhị của nó có màu đỏ, nhưng trong game, chúng lại có màu vàng. Trong chế độ I, Zombie, nhị của nó lại chuyển sang màu cam. * Thể số nhiều của Cactus được viết trong game là "Cactuses" chứ không phải "Cacti" theo đúng chính tả. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 * Nó là cây duy nhất tái xuất từ game đầu tiên mà có khả năng hoàn toàn khác biệt. * Mặc dù gai của nó đâm xuyên qua được nhiều zombie, Excavator Zombie lại hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với chúng, vì khi chạm được đến chiếc xẻng, chúng sẽ bật ra và tiếp tục đâm qua zombie tiếp theo. * Nó là cây thứ hai có hiệu ứng từ Plant Food giữ nguyên đến khi chết, cây đầu tiên chính là Torchwood. ** Trong trường hợp của Cactus, nó không thể bị ăn bởi zombie (trừ Zombie Bull), mà chỉ có thể bị giết vì bị lăn/đè qua hay bị đập, laze do Gargantuar Prime hoặc Turquoise Skull Zombie bắn ra, hay bị tổn thương do đạn từ các cây khác bị Jester Zombie bật lại nếu đủ nhanh. Thêm nữa, MC Zom-B cũng có thể giết nó trong một vài trường hợp. * Đoạn clip quảng cáo Summer Nights hồi tháng 7 đã vô tình tiết lộ sớm sự trở lại của Xương Rồng. * Cùng sự trở lại của Cactus, tất cả loại cây trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''đều xuất hiện trong cả Plants vs. Zombies và Plants vs. Zombies 2.'' * Cactus không chui xuống đất khi gặp Zombie Bull. * Tiếng động do Cactus tạo ra được tái sử dụng từ game Garden Warfare. * Cactus, Celery Stalker, Potato Mine, Primal Potato Mine và Escape Root là những cây "trong lòng đất" duy nhất mà không thể trồng trực tiếp lên Lily Pad trong Big Wave Beach. Mặc dù thế, chúng vẫn có thể xuất hiện trên Lily Pad được nếu đầu tiên được trồng trên cát ẩm, rồi mới trồng Lily Pad xuống. * Nó có thể ngay lập tức phá hủy đàn dương cầm, giống như Spikeweed hay Spikerock. * Không giống như game đầu tiên, Xương Rồng không thể bắn vỡ bóng bay của Balloon Zombie. Thay vào đó, nó gây sát thương như bình thường. * Nó có thể bị ăn mất bởi Sea Gull Zombie và Balloon Zombie( nếu bể bong bóng và rơi xuống ngay Catus) Xem thêm * Balloon Zombie * Cattail * Gai * Bloomerang * Spikeweed Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Các cây dưới lòng đất Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Neon Mixtape Tour Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây sương mù